


Get home

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Car Sex, Drunk Avengers, F/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, House Party, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), steve and Bucky cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: High school AU, house party at Bucky's. Steve is sober to help Bucky. Bucky is meant to be sober but after a shot contest with Thor and Tony he definitely isn't. Loki isn't on speaking terms with Thor because of a fight with his step father Odin.





	Get home

"Thor! Thor will you get down from the table before you fall!" Steve shouts as he stops Tony from pouring himself and Bucky more shots. 

"Oh Steve you are no fun!" Tony protests. 

Steve glares at him as he supports his drunken boyfriend over his shoulder. "I'm going to take Bucky up to bed, can you please get Thor down from the table?" 

Thor notices Steve leaving with Bucky and drunkenly yells "nobody go upstairs the lovebirds are going to Bucky's room!" 

The room erupts in cheers and laughter as Steve shakes his head in annoyance at the childishness of drunken teenagers.

Steve makes it about half way up the stairs before walking into Loki.

"Ugh! Will you be more careful Rogers! What's up with Barns?"

"He's drunk. Can you get the door for me please, I don't want to put him down." 

Loki nods and opens the door on his left as Steve carries Bucky into his room and lays him down on the bed. 

"I swear he wasn't supposed to be drinking." Loki says in an amused tone. 

"He wasn't but your idiot step-brother wanted to shots and Tony couldn't possibly not include the host because that would just be rude and Stark is anything but rude." Steve responds sarcastically. 

"I didn't know Thor was here" 

"Didn't you come with him?"

"No" Loki says it so finally that Steve doesn't want to pry so he just offers Loki a drink as they walk downstairs. 

Natasha and Clint run past them all giggly hand in hand, clearly making a run for one of the spare rooms upstairs. Loki just rolls his eyes as him and Steve enter back into the kitchen. 

Thor is no longer dancing on the table but instead stood in the corner of the room by the sink, flirting with a group of girls. Loki doesn't know them all but he does recognise Jane and Sif. Thor looks up at Steve handing a drink to Loki and pushes past the girls to walk over to them.

"Didn't hurt yourself on the table then?" Steve asks Thor. 

Thor ignores him and puts a hand out to touch Loki who glares at him and moves away. 

"Loki" Thor says softly. 

"Thor" Loki says much less soft. 

"Um I'll just leave you to it then" Steve says awkwardly as he walks over to Peggy and Bruce. 

"Can we talk about it?" Thor begs Loki as if he's in pain. 

"I have nothing new to say" 

"Loki, please"

"What do you want to say Thor? How I was completely in the wrong and how I should apologise to that old fool?" 

"That old fool is our father Loki"

"He's your father"

"Whatever, that's not what I wanted to say"

"Well please do hurry and tell me your mind before I fall asleep in the boredom of waiting for your brain to formulate a coherent sentence" Loki fires at him with a glare.

"I wanted to say sorry for not defending you with father. I should have stood up for you and I should have taken your side" 

"What?" Loki was completely shocked by this and his mouth falls open. 

Thor taps a finger under Lokis chin to shut it and says "I should have stood with you brother." 

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes"

"This isn't just the drunkness talking?" 

"No"

"I don't suppose you'd know if it was given your state"

"Loki, I mean it" Thor leans forward and plants a peck on Lokis lips. 

Loki looks stunned again and is completely thrown from his silver tongued brilliance as he inarticulately mutters "um ... Well ... Thank you for ... That."

"Do you need another drink?" Thor asks completely unshaken by his own actions. 

"No, I drove here so I'm not drinking"

"I drove here and I'm am drinking"

"Well how the hell are you planning on getting home?"

"Driving"

"You can't drive home, you oaf not this drunk!"

"Don't really have a choice"

"I'll drive you back, but that means we leave when I say, understand?"

"Thanks Loki" Thor's hand brushes against Loki's cold one he instantly feels warned as he looks at it.

Thor tugs Loki into the front room and announces to everyone "let's play 'never have I ever'". The rest of the party goers flood in aside from Bucky, Nat and Clint. 

Tony happily starts with "never have I ever done hard drugs?" Tony, Happy, Pepper, Sam and Loki all drink. Thor gives Loki a questioning look at which his little brother simply smirks. 

The game continues for a while and Nat and Clint eventually come and join them. 

Clint offers "never have I ever had sex in a friends house?" At this Natasha hits him on the arm as if everyone didn't already know. Tony, Bruce, Sif, Hogan, Steve, Clint, Nat, Phil and Nick all drink.

"And on that note, I think it's time for us to leave brother, don't you?" Loki asks as he stands up.

Thor looks up at him from the floor and Loki knows he won't move so he grabs Thor's hand to tug him up.

"Did you have a coat?" Loki asks as he gets out his black and green keys.

Thor shakes his head and Loki checks Thor's pockets for his keys before taking them and dragging Thor kit of the door ignoring all the goodbyes he hears as he unlocks his car.

Loki helps aVery drunk Thor into his seat. He leans over to buckle Thor's seat belt and he feels Thor's hand on his ass. Not an accidental passing or a simple pat he just rests it there with a smug grin on his face. Loki's head whips up immediately and he looks Thor right in the eye as if asking for an explanation which he does not receive. He does however receive a very sloppy kiss as Thor grabs his face in his large hands. Loki stumbled back out of the car and waits for a moment to regain his composure before moving round to the drivers side and starting the car. 

They drive home in silence with Loki confused and looking blankly into the road and Thor proudly grinning to himself. 

They pull up on to the drive and Loki makes no move to undo his seatbelt as he hands stay stiffly on the wheel of the stationary car. Thor notices this and undoes both of their belts, while doing Loki's he purposely rubs his hand against his cock causing Loki's eyes to bulge.

Before Loki can even think to make words come out of his mouth, Thor pulls him from his seat and places him onto his lap in one string movement. Loki looks down in total shock at his new position, Thor tilts Loki's head forward and kisses him. At first Loki is still trying to understand what is happening so his lips are still but after a while he returns Thor's kiss, hungrily attacking his brothers mouth. Thor smiles as he feels Loki slip his tongue in and moves his hand down to Loki's jeans to unbutton them before pushing them down his legs. Thor then breaks the kiss to remove Loki's green jumper and makes work of kissing a trail from his neck to his navel as Loki pushes off Thor's red checked jacket and unbelts his jeans. Thor removes his own t-shirt as Loki takes off his jeans.

The two look at each other for a moment, both silently asking for permission to continue and then Thor goes back to attending to a soft spot on Loki's neck as Loki digs his nails into Thor's shoulders while slowly rutting on his lap. Thor's hand goes down to remove Loki's boxers and he gives some much needed attention to his brothers throbbing cock. He runs slow circles at the top until it becomes fully hard and then quickens his pace as he jerks him off while continuing to attack his neck with kisses. Loki is completely immersed in pleasure that he cums into Thor's hand and then kisses his brother, hungry for more.

"Turn over" Thor instructs Loki who happily complies as he slips under Thor and lies on his stomach in the passenger seat of his car.

Thor kisses a line from the back of Loki's neck to his ass before giving it a strong squeeze. Loki lets out a little giggle at the attention as Thor continues to kneed his ass as he removes his own boxers.

Thor licks a finger before slipping it into Loki's hole causing a strange moan of pleasure and pain to come from his brother.

"Do you ant me to stop?" Thor asks concerned.

"If you stop, I'll kill you" 

Thor laughs and continues adding spit covered fingers into his brother, as Thor moves them around Loki is again taken over by pleasure and can feel himself getting hard again.

Thor removes his fingers and lines up his cock against his brothers entrance. He then pushed in, causing a very high pitched groan to come from Loki which makes him laugh.

"Fuck Thor! How big is it?" Loki asks between moans.

Thor kisses his neck as he speeds up. Loki is now all too aware of his own erection so he moves a hand to take care of himself. Thor notices this and slaps his hand away. Loki hisses at him impatiently but Thor grabs both of Loki's hands and stand them in place behind his back with the seatbelt. Loki groans in protest but Thor refuses to untie them.

By the time Thor cums inside Loki, loki is in pain as his cock aches to be touched. Thor pulls out and turns Loki over onto his front before answering his prayers and taking Loki's cock in his mouth in one go. Loki's eyes roll to the back of his head and he is in shock as to how good it feels to have his brother suck him off in his car on there driveway where anyone could walk past and see them.

When Loki can last no longer and cums messily in Thor's mouth he pants and lies back exhausted. Thor sits up and moves them so that he is on the seat and Loki is resting on his lap before he curls into Thor. Thor wraps an arm around Loki's smaller panting form and runs his fingers through Loki's long black hair. 

"I'm glad we were able to get home safe" Thor jokes as Loki laughs still exhausted and tied up as they spend the rest of the night naked in Loki's car on their driveway.


End file.
